When Boys stay in
by elle.lady
Summary: we've all heard of  girls night out, but what happens to the  guys they leave behind? and what stuff do these guys do whenever they're forced  to stay at home and fight the  boredom? NOT SLASH! just a drable. cannon couples.  please  give it a shot! R
1. Chapter 1

_**When Boys Stay In**_

**Hey. this is my first fanfic. i got the idea when i was bored. i thought, "what would vamps do when they're bored?" so this is it. dont worry. this is still very mild. i'm just paranoid that why its rated M. Hope you like**** it!**

**oh, forgive me for the typos as well. my laptop is such a pain.**

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Emmett POV

Boredom. One of the reasons why being a vampire sometimes suck. When you dont get tired and dont have to sleep, what else is there to do? I'm not really into reading stuff like my melancholic brothers, who seem to look so lost whenever their wives arent around.

Edward sighed and dropped his book on the table. He went over to the piano and started playing something, probably a new composition for Bella. Jasper wasnt in the mood for a wresling game. He hardly ever moves whenever Alice isnt around. Poor dude.

When you've lived as long as i have, you'll understand why its so hard to find something to do that's interesting. Everything just gets so... _old._ No pun intended.

One thing doesnt get old though, no matter how many times i do it. _S__ex. _Too bad my Rose isnt here right now... she went hunting with the other chicks that's why i'm left with these two. I wish Rose was here instead of my brothers. If she was here, i know what we'd be doing.

I felt myself grin as i imagine kissing her soft, full, luscious lips, gently parting them with my tongue. She'll moan in pleasure as our tongues collide and dance in our mouths. I'll slowly snake my hands under her shirt and feel the soft, smooth skin of her abdomed while tracing my fingers up until i reach her full-

"Geez, Emmett! Would you please stop!" Edward growled, facing me. Jasper sighed and looked at both Edward and me. Grateful for Edward and accusing at me.

Sometimes it just sucks when you're stuck in a room with a mind reading vampire who ruins your fantasies and an empath who feels your lust.

But dammit, i'm freaking bored and i cant even fantasize about my beautiful, hot, sexy wife? Every husband is allowed to do that right? So i'm not exactly breaking any rules here. So i continue where i left off...

Lets see... right, i was kissing my beloved _wife_ with passion that can set the whole world on fire. Her lips, her jaw, her neck, behind the crook of her ear where she whimpers as i slowly unbotton her blouse. I kiss her collar bones then the base of her throat while my hand roams all over her body. I remove her blouse revealing her full breasts hidden behind her lacy black bra which is a huge contrast to her fair skin and makes her so desirable.

I gently cup her breast with my hand while my mouth slowly makes its way down to her-

"Emmett!" Edward snarled. He was right in front of me in a flash, both of his hands on my shoulder leaning really close to my face. He was glaring at me.

"Bro, you're too close for comfort." You dont wanna kiss me do you? I added mentaly and chuckled.

"Goodness! Is that all that goes through your brain?" he growled and sat beside me, massaging his temple. _Like he has a headache. Vampires dont have headaches._ He snorted. Must have heard me. Huh.

"There are other things that can occupy your attention, Em. Why not read a book?" he suggested. Jasper twitched his lips, already sensing my answer.

"Books and i dont go together, Eddie. You know that." It would bore me more.

"Just watch TV." He suggested again.

"There's nothing good on."

"Play video games."

"I just topped my top score. And i already finished those." I said while pointing at stacks of video games by the floor next to ourmassive TV.

"Then just do something intersting and leave us in peace"

"I was." _You were the one who kept interrupting me whenever i get to the good part._

"seriously, Emmett? Isnt there anything else that interests you anymore?" Edward sighed, exasperated. Jasper closed his book and looked at the both of us.

"Nope. You just dont understand how fun sex can be. You and Bella are too tame. Are you even doing it yet?" i teased.

"The fact that we have a daughter proves that we are. We just arent as savage and barbaric as you seem to be." He snapped.

"huh. Eddie, when you fuck, its the perfect time to let go of all your inhibitions and just do it. Your wife isnt that fragile anymore. No need for the unnecessary self restraint." I snorted. I let my mind wander back to all those hot sex Rose and i had, as well as the broken houses. Hell,it was all worth it.

"Please Emmett." He moaned, "I reallydont want to see my sister that way. Why dont you do what Jazz does? At least he can hide his thoughts."

Jasper grins smugly at that comment. Then Edward rolled his eyes. Weird brothers indeed.

"you know edward, instead of being disgusted, why dont you just use it as an educational experience?" _i'm sure Bella would be glad if you spice up your sex life._

"Bella and I are just fine. And its none of your business, Emmett!" he snarled. Temper issues.

"Edward, i would literally go insane if you dont leave me alone. If you dont want this, go out. I'm dying due to boredom here!" i pleaded. Why do i even have to ask anybody's permission to think about my wife?

Now where was i again? Right. Rosalie's breasts. The best thing that i ever beheld in my hand. So full,so soft. Then there's her peaks. Just begging to be kissed. I slowly put one of them in my mouth when i herd edward hiss..

I sighed and opened my eyes. Beforehe can say anything, i said "Just pretend you're watching porn."

"I dont watch porn. You know that."he sighed .

_Just replace Rosalie with Bella in your head. Maybe that wayyou can learn something good. _I retorted mentally. He seemed to be quiet for a while so icontinued day dreaming.

When i was already naked with rosalie on our bed, (still happening inmy head), i glanced at edward and waited for him to stop me but surprisingly, he kept quiet and just stared at the window. Whatever was disrtacting him was probably good so i went on with my fantasy.

So, i was unclothed on the bed with my perfectly sexy wife. I pressed my body on hers and started to kiss her again. I skimmed her body with me hands and checked if she was ready for me. When she moaned,i decided it was finally time.

I went inside her with one thrust. Just as i was about to get to the good part, i heard someone growl and opened my eyes, expecting Edward. But shockingly, it wasnt him.

"EDWARD! EMMETT! I dont know what the hell you're thinking about but whatever it is,please stop." Jasper snarled, standing in front of us.

"What? You're a mind reader now too?" i asked.

"No. And i'm glad I am not. Whatever is going on in your heads,i dont think i want to see. Just the lust coming out of you two is enough proof that it isnt pretty." He said.

"I'm sorry, Jazz." Edward said. Jasper smiled but Edward added, "But i cant stop what we're doing. Its surprisingly enjoyable."

Wait. Did Edward just say "we"? as in he and I or he and Bella? Whatever, i dont care. I'd just go back to my business. Jasper just sat next to me and sighed. Before i know it, i was already back to my "dreamland" with Rosalie.

I think about her, moaning and whimpering beneath me. Begging for her release. But not yet. I played with her core, teasing her more and sending her to the edge. I was about to reach my high as well when i was interrupted yet again.

But this time, i didnt complain since the one interrupting me was my angel.

"We're home."Alice said as she skipped and sat on Jaspers lap. Jasper encircled the little one in his arms and carried her somewhere outside in the woods. Edward was at Bella's side at once and lead her outside as well, probably to their cottage.

"What were you three doing while we're out?" Rosalie said as she sat down on my lap and kissed me.

"Nothing much." I said between kisses.

"Doesnt look like it. You three looked happy, sitting on the couch. You were all smiling." She said when i freed her lips and moved to her neck.

"Happy huh? You know, you're the only one who can make me really happy." I said then looked at her. She smiled at me and kissed me again. Man! My Rose is really the best.

"Really? Now you want me to make you happier." She purred in my ear. I carried her and went to our room, knowing that my fantasies are about to become a reality.

So yeah. No matter how much we do it. It naver really gets old.

* * *

**hope you liked it. Edward and Jasper's POV will come out soon.**

**Sorry for the not to lemony lemons. (or lime. whatever). i'm not that good writting them yet.**

**i'll update soon. within this week i hope. R&R **


	2. author's note

Hey there. This is not a new chapter. Just a note from the amazing me.

I just forgot to say that all the characters are from stephenie meyer's mind. I just borrowed them and I promise to return them to her through a very complicated brain surgery to make sure the characters are unharmed… and sm of course

Now you know how crazy I am.

I also want to know if you'd rather I write the same situation in eddie and jazz's POV or a different situation? Well. Just tell me what you prefer. Okay. Right.

So yeah, that's all.

I'm cool. I'm hot.

(/^,)


End file.
